Unforgiven
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: The team joins forces with Vice for a special investigation. But when Ryan falls for one of the vice, does he become the next target? Can the team wrap the case before one of their own is the next crime scene? Wolfe/OC – Eric/Calleigh
1. One Night Stand Then What?

**Title: The Unforgiven  
Chapter 1 – One Night Stand – Then What?  
**Rated T  
Series: CSI  
Author: Andorian Ice Princess

**Summary:** The team joins forces with Vice for a special investigation. But when Ryan falls for one of the vice, does he become the next target? Can the team wrap the case before one of their own is the next crime scene? (Wolfe/OC – Eric/Calleigh)

**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters CSI Miami and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**September 15, 2006 – Los Angeles, CA**

"It's a change of pace," Herbert Swartz told his senior vice detective.

"Miami?" She arched a dark brow. "It's the same as here…just more fake people who don't live in Beverly Hills."

"Hey you applied Darcy," Herbert reminded her. "Besides, Adam Simpson is one of the best vice leads in this nation. You'll love working for him."

"No local stuff right? No working with the local scene? Just vice right?" She moaned.

"Girl you've earned this promotion. Field lead is a big deal. If I could have given you the post here you know I would have…you know that right?"

Darcy slumped deeper into the visitor's chair. She whisked a dark strand off her forehead, making it disappear but the frown didn't follow. "I am now questioning if this was a good move."

"Look, gain the experience. Miami is where the major drug shipments come in, you know that. Your short administrative stint at ATF taught you that. And those guys are small potatoes compared to Miami Vice," he finished with a smile. "What?"

"Think I'll get to work with Don Johnson?"

"Maybe," Herbert said standing up and giving her a hug. "I will miss you. The team here will miss you. But I'll bet you won't look back."

"Remembered what happened when I looked back?" She huffed.

"That's in the past now. You paid for that mistake and I know you won't make it again. Give my best to Adam and check in once and a while, will ya."

Darcy gave her now former boss a hug, waved goodbye to the rest of her vice team and headed out into the warm LA afternoon. She wasn't regretting her decision to join Vice in Miami but she was sure she'd miss her life here. She got on her bike and drove off into the chaos of afternoon rush-hour.

"I hope I at least have a shorter commute," she sighed. Sooner than expected, her loft was packed, her bike on the train and she was headed for the sunny beaches of Miami Florida.

**October 1, 2006 – Miami, FL**

"Welcome Darcy," Adam Simpson said shaking her hand. "Let me introduce you to the rest of your team. They are the best…"

The weeks flew by and finally after she had settled into her apartment, gotten her feet wet on a few major busts she needed a night out.

"Hey Sarge…where's a good place that the local's hang out?"

Saul "Sarge" Ramos, her Vice Squad partner thought she meant locals as in local police or law enforcement, so replied accordingly.

"Wanna join me?"

"Can't…gotta to home and show my woman a good time," he smiled broadly, running a hand through his dark hair. "Some of the Cuban missile."

Darcy just rolled her eyes, grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the front door. "Later."

XXXXXXXX

"I so need a date," Ryan moaned to himself as he and Eric sat in the crowded bar.

"Why did you talk me into coming to this place?" Eric frowned. "It's all local guys. If you want to meet a girl you don't come to a place like this. No wonder Calleigh didn't want in."

"What did she say?"

"She said to tell you to try e-harmony," Eric laughed, making Ryan just huff. "Not funny," he deadpanned. "Fine…we'll stay only a few more minutes and then leave."

"What kind of girl do you like anyways? I mean really? I only see you out with like secretary's…" Eric started.

"Not true…"

"Or they look like secretaries," Eric teased.

"So I like refined women," Ryan boasted. "Nothing wrong with having the best."

"Right, but how come they never last?" Eric countered.

Ryan just stared into his drink and frowned. "When did you know? You know…with Calleigh…when did you know you wanted just her and no one else?"

Eric stopped and thought before he replied. "Truth is I think I always loved her. Part of me reasoned she'd never go for me…part of me found it hard to be committed to one woman and part was just scared. Now…now I can't see myself with anyone else."

"But you work together…how is that?"

"Hard, I mean when we're alone it's all I can do to not take her…" his voice trailed off. "Yeah I'll spare you the details."

"Thanks…" Ryan smiled.

"Trust me…when you find the one you'll know…in the meantime…just enjoy…but not here."

"Right," Ryan replied, downing his drink. He put down his glass and reached for his wallet, looked up…and then _she_ walked in. His eyes were immediately transfixed on the dark haired beauty that just walked through the door.

"Ryan…hey man…" Eric started only to see his friend was distracted. He followed his gaze and also let his eyes rest on Darcy.

"Wow…" Ryan whispered.

"No way man…" Eric said, patting him on the back. "Way out of your league."

"I have to meet her."

"Dude…notice the look? She's dark, edgy…check the Rhianna do, the slick outfit, the motorcycle helmet. She's not a secretary."

Ryan offered a sideways smirk but kept his gaze locked on Darcy. It's true she wasn't his typical look, she was something more. Dark and mysterious. "I have to meet her," he repeated.

"Bet she's meeting a guy here," Eric rushed.

Darcy walked into the crowded bar and immediately felt her heart sink. Her partner had steered her in the direction of the 'locals' alright…the locals she didn't want to see – her peers. She quickly scanned the room and for a few seconds locked eyes with a brown hair stranger in the back. _He's cute_…she mused inside as she tore her green eyes away from Ryan's intent gaze. She walked up to the bar; mindful of the many stares she was getting from the male patrons and hopped onto a stool.

"MGD," she ordered with a smile. She removed her bright yellow motorcycle jacket and set it on the chair beside her, on top of her helmet. Her forearm showing a black tattoo that read "_Unforgiven_"…

"Oh man…way and I mean way out of your league…" Eric laughed.

Darcy was just about to pick up the menu when a strange man walked up beside her.

"Told you," Eric teased Ryan. "Can we go now?"

"Yes," Ryan resigned. He put down a few dollars for his drink and stood up. But he watched as the dark haired beauty shooed the stranger away and was once again alone. "I'm going in…"

"What kind of flowers should I send your family?"

"Nice," Ryan frowned. "Don't wait up."

Eric just shook his head and headed for the door, Ryan lingering until his friend was gone before moving in.

Darcy watched Eric leave and also frowned. _Bet he's going home to his wife, all the good ones are taken_.

"Are you going to break my heart and tell me you're here with someone?" Ryan half whispered to Darcy.

She turned around and smiled in spite of herself. _Hmm maybe not all the good ones_. "Well I might break your heart but it won't be because I have a husband tucked away someplace."

"Good answer," Ryan smiled as he sat down beside her. "Ryan."

"Darcy," she answered. "Nice to meet you."

"What kind of bike do you have?" Ryan asked. He hoped he didn't sound lame but as she invited him to sit and then extended the conversation he felt he was off to a good start. The evening progressed as planned. Both had said right at the start that they worked in law enforcement but didn't want to talk shop so neither got job details on the other…

I'm sure someone this charming and handsome has a million girls just waiting on his speed-dial, Darcy told herself. _Don't get too attached…leave the evening open!_

Ryan watched Darcy's lips telling her stories about her many travels and found himself growing ever more fascinated with her world. He wanted to know more. Part of him wanted to collect a finger print and find out who she was…but he just couldn't bring himself to be that underhanded. _I'm sure a girl this fine has a few on the go, he told himself…move slow!_

But as the evening progressed small talk turned to intimate talk and soon they were outside, in the cool night air, exploring each other's bodies. Each forgetting what pact they had made with themselves only a few hours earlier, they found a dark, secluded area and started to get serious.

Darcy felt Ryan's strong arms holding her close, tenderly encouraging her to give into him. She felt her body responding with every touch, every kiss, every time his body pressed into hers. His body responded in kind, giving every inch of himself until neither could breathe normally. Then…as quickly as it had begun it was over.

They sat quietly staring into the warm night sky, the stars dancing over their heads…whispering and shaking their fingers at the spectacle they just witnessed.

"You know I don't normally do that," Ryan whispered as he gently stroked Darcy's cheek.

"Well if it was your first time you were pretty good," Darcy teased in return.

"I meant…"

"I know," she laughed back. They sat in silence for what seemed like a small eternity. "I have to go…have to get back to reality…back to the real world."

"So soon? I thought we could find a more cozy spot to relax for a while…like till morning," he nuzzled her ear.

Darcy felt her heart starting to race once again. She cursed herself for letting it go this far and blamed the alcohol and the fact she hadn't been out in a very long time. "Ryan…" she started slowly. "I have to say goodbye." She quickly got up and put herself together.

"Goodbye?" He lightly croaked. "Like for good? But…"

"I'm sure you'll forget me in the morning," she chided in a cool tone.

"So then it's just "wham bam thank you…_man_?" Ryan asked in disbelief as he rushed after her. "I didn't want this to be just a one night stand kinda thing."

"Really?" Darcy questioned. "A great looking guy like you…smart, intelligent, funny…you mean to tell me you don't have like a dozen on the go? I might be new here…but I wasn't born yesterday. I had a great time…let's leave on a good note…" she leaned in for a kiss. "Besides you'll never see me again so it will be easy," she whispered in his ear. And before he could reply, she donned her helmet, started up the super bike and was off into the night.

Ryan stood motionless in the middle of the street, his world now turning up side down by the second. "Did this just happen?" He wondered out loud. With an inward curse, a fist into the air he finally gained back his composure and headed for home.

"So how was it?" Eric prodded the next day. "Do anything I would have?"

Ryan looked at him and frowned. "Well…actually…"

"Serious?" Eric questioned, his smiled fading quickly. "You?...A one night stand?...where? Her place or yours?"

"The park," he rushed.

Eric stood in disbelief, looking at his friend in shock. "I mean I'm sure I thought you were capable…but…"

"Well I'll never see her again right?" Ryan wondered fatefully. "I guess it will just be a good memory…gone just like that…" his voice trailed off as Calleigh walked into the room and past him. She noticed the look on his face as he left and looked at Eric wonderingly.

"What just happened?"

Eric started to tell Calleigh and Ryan just busied himself for the rest of the day. In fact the rest of the week flew by for him and Darcy.

Darcy cursed herself for the week to come. Ryan seemed like such a nice guy, she would remind herself. Why did you have to ruin it?

"Typical," Sarge muttered to Darcy later in the week. "You still pining for that guy right? Ryan?"

Darcy looked up and frowned. "How come you know me so well?"

"Listen up team," Vice Chief Adam Simpson said walking into the room. "We got news on Dimitri Vertigo."

XXXXXXXX

"So it seems we have a lead on Dimitri Vertigo," Horatio told his team, Frank at his side.

"His Miami Penthouse was the scene of the latest hit. He wasn't hit but it seems there are two bodies that we need to clean up."

"What's the catch?" Eric piped up. "I thought Vertigo had slipped undercover and didn't want to resurface."

"As you know we have been working with Vice and ATF to get this guy," Frank started. "ATF has just taken on the last vic ID and now Vice will be there today. Two of their team, who is already undercover have met with the dead guys and will be there to ID their bodies. So don't step on any toes…they want him as much as we do and anything we can find will help them out will be much appreciated."

"So we do all the dirty work and they get the glory?" Ryan whined.

"Typical," Natalia chimed in.

"No love loss here," Frank shot back.

"In any case we need to work as a team with Vice," Horatio told them. "We need to be quick and efficient…time is of the essence for Vice. Tara is already on scene…let's move."

XXXXXXXX

"Damn I hate these bloody crime scenes," Darcy mumbled as she and Sarge sped towards the Miami Penthouse of drug lord Dimitri Vertigo. "Besides what is CSI going to find for us this time? They couldn't last time."

"They have a fresh scene…witness said it happened only a few hours ago. We just need to make sure it's our two guys and then we're outta there."

Darcy just rolled her eyes…even in LA she didn't have much use for the local forensic team. It was a prejudice that came with the territory. "I have heard of Horatio Caine…never had the pleasure."

"He's a straight shooter and the best at what he does. Wish we had his team last time…Dimitri might be behind bars right now."

They neared the complex and pulled up to the back entrance of the building, ensuring they wouldn't' be seen by any outside eyes. "How come they get Hummers?" Darcy asked as they got into the private elevator.

"I like ours better," he shot back, as he exited their BMW.

"Yeah no wonder we don't play nice with the other children," Darcy smiled as she pulled her badge and followed Sarge into the building. She was feeling anxiety at the thought of meeting Caine's team. They were the best, Simpson had told them and she better respect their findings and treat them as solid and useable. Horatio wasn't a man to piss off.

The elevator doors opened and she took a few steps into the once immaculate penthouse, now decorated with blood and debris.

She was about to ask who Caine was when she heard an all too familiar voice. Her world came to a crashing halt as she turned on her heel and locked eyes with an all too familiar face. _It's him! Her mind screamed…how can this BE!_

"Hey isn't that…" Eric started as he walked Darcy get off the elevator.

Ryan turned instantly and felt his world stop. "Can't be…" he whispered in horror.

"Miss one night stand?" Calleigh interjected.

"What's this?" Natalia piped up.

"I'll fill you in later," Calleigh smiled. "Eric?"

"That's her…but who is she…Vice?" He asked in disbelief.

"Can't be…" Ryan moaned.

"Caine…" Sarge called out. "Vice is here…Detectives Wilder and Ramos at your service," he smiled.

Darcy found her brain to be saying words but her mouth was unable to translate them. She formally shook Horatio's hand but that was it. _Loser! She yelled inside. GET A GRIP!_

"Come," Horatio said to them. "Since we'll be working together on this case I'd like you to _meet the rest of the team_."


	2. A Warning Message

**Title: The Unforgiven  
Chapter 2 – A Warning Message**

Darcy felt herself just shaking everyone's hand but as she got to Ryan's, her hand started to shake a little more. "Hi…" she weakly managed.

Eric looked at her and offered a brief smile. Thankfully, Horatio whisked them away before any more awkward silences could ensue.

"Wow…she's hot," Natalia smiled.

"I thought you liked secretaries," Calleigh teased.

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at Eric. "She got that from you." Ryan watched Darcy talking to the other male team members and found himself unable to concentrate on his task at hand.

"Hey…_lover boy_," Eric teased again. "You still have a job to do."

"Eric, I'm screwed buddy…how on earth will I be able to concentrate now? I can't work with her and be objective."

"Don't worry…I'll be the go between the teams," Calleigh offered. "That way the evidence found will be objective. I'm not _distracted_ by her," she winked.

Ryan nodded a thanks and watched Calleigh walk over to Darcy and the others. "Today can't end soon enough," he moaned, making his other team members smile. His now seemingly perfect life was once again turned upside down by; again his own doing….he never seemed to learn. He hoped this one wouldn't get him fired!

"Is this them?" Frank asked Sarge and Darcy.

"It is," Darcy sighed as she bent down, donned a latex glove and started to fish around in the dead man's pockets. She dug out a card and looked up at her partner. "Tyrone."

"Damn it," he cursed. "Bad news…" he said as Calleigh walked up to them.

"If you find anything else…" Darcy started.

"I'll call you," Calleigh told Darcy and Sarge. "I'll be the liaison for this assignment."

"Thanks," Darcy replied weakly.

XXXXXXXX

However, unbeknownst to all of them, the man who had arranged for the crime scene watched it all unfold from across the street…in a building that no one would ever suspect.

"So Sarge Ramos has a new partner," Dimitri Vertigo started in a low evil tone. "Pretty young thing…shame."

"Who else is there?" One of the thugs questioned.

"Caine…" Vertigo smiled. "He's always a worthy opponent. Frank Tripp. Both good men…I like working opposite good men. Always a shame to take them out so early in the game."

"So we going after Sarge this time or what?"

"No…for the usual reasons," Dimitri smiled. "I have a new target."

XXXXXXXX

"This is great," Sarge smiled. "We'll get started on this."

Darcy quickly offered Ryan a small glance, not lost on Calleigh and then quickly looked away, before she thought she'd be noticed. The next hour dragged painfully by for both Darcy and Ryan as they each tried to focus on the task at hand not at the fleeting glimpse each would give the other when they thought no one was looking.

"Okay we'll check this out and let you know what turns up," Darcy told Frank as she and Sarge turned and headed back for the elevator.

"That was the guy right?"

"Boy you are good," Darcy groaned as the elevator doors hissed shut.

"So aren't you going to rake me through the coals," Ryan frowned as Calleigh joined him in the kitchen.

"She seems nice. Intelligent and definitely full of energy," she remarked. "Pretty too."

"But not my type right? I mean she's vice…she rides a motorcycle and some really cool tat's…but not my type right?"

"What is your type Ryan?" Calleigh asked directly. "But if you are interested then ask her out again but take it slow…go someplace nice…classy," she suggested. "Like North 69."

"Nice," Ryan mused. "Think she'll say yes?"

"Can't hurt to try," Calleigh smiled. "Someone never gave up on me."

Ryan looked at Eric who just offered a wink. "Thanks," he whispered softly as he left the room."

"Think this will bring down Vertigo?" Frank asked Horatio who was scanning the room with his trademark frown. "I know that look…and it's usually not good."

"Something isn't right here Frank," Horatio mumbled. "This room…seems…planned."

"Planned? You think Vertigo killed his men just to stage this scene?"

"I do."

"Why? What if we find something incriminating?"

"I think we'll find something," Horatio sighed. "I'm just not sure it will help _us._"

XXXXXXXX

"So that was Ryan huh…" Sarge smiled as the elevator doors hissed shut.

"What? How on earth did you discern that?"

"Well if it was the Cuban guy I'd know because you'd have a thing for me," he finished with a laugh, making Darcy just roll her eyes.

"It was just a one night thing," Darcy insisted. "Nothing more."

"Is it because of Jared?"

"He's gone…" Darcy half whispered. "But how can I be objective after what happened between us?"

"Do you want something more to happen with this guy?" Sarge questioned.

Darcy didn't answer but looked out the window of the BMW as they drove back to the station to work in the evidence that was given to them.

"Well the first name checked out," Darcy told Sarge, immersing herself back into the case. "Where too next?"

"What about our frien…Jensen Watt?...which guy do you want to check out?"

"We need Tyrone…let's find him first," Darcy suggested.

XXXXXXXX

"What's up H?" Eric asked walking up to his superior.

"What's missing from this picture Eric?"

Eric carefully looked around the room at the team working in their assigned areas. He let out a smirk but then a frown followed.

"What?" Horatio asked.

"Almost…" he started and then stopped again. "Almost looked contrived…set up."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Hey guys stop for a second," Eric called out, making the team stop and look up.

"We think this scene might have been staged," Horatio mentioned.

"Well everything did seem well placed," Calleigh added as she looked around her area.

"And the other rooms are perfectly in tact," Ryan said, coming out of the master bedroom.

"And everything we should want to find at a crime scene we've found," Natalia stated with a frown.

"But why? Why kill a bunch of guys in his house? Make him look like a target? That's a stretch," Eric sighed.

"I don't think he'll come looking for police protection." Ryan said.

"But maybe he does want a war with the police," Frank mentioned. "And what better way then to seek out the only guy whose house these goons died in."

"He comes into police headquarters, finds the team working on the case and he has an automatic in. Chief Simpson said he's done this before. That once he finds the identities of the team he is able to buy one of them off," Horatio informed them. "Then he makes sure that through the proper channels he disappears for a long time."

"How do we get him?"

"We use the improper channels," Horatio stated.

"So what are the _improper_ channels?" Natalia dared to ask.

"Frank!"

XXXXXXXX

"Watch yourself…" Sarge said to Darcy as they walked toward the entrance of the old warehouse.

"You too…I don't think this guy has a gender preference for his kills," she retorted. "And I just bought a new place."

They entered the warehouse and were greeted by two goons. "Tyrone," Sarge bellowed. "Get your sorry ass out of hiding!"

"Step aside gentlemen," Darcy ordered.

"Where is he? The no good rat who got our friends killed!"

"And who are your friends?" One of the goons asked.

"Where is Tyrone?" Sarge demanded.

"Back here…follow us…"

Darcy felt her senses kicking into high gear but as they had already worked with these guys and had them convinced they were drug buyers they had no choice but to walk into the trap.

XXXXXXXX

"So we know that Vertigo has gotten to a few good men," Frank said to Horatio. "I hope this team is better."

"Everyone has their price Frank, and Vertigo has deep pockets."

"Well as suspected…" Calleigh said walking up to them. "The only prints in the apartment are theirs, except one pair. Ryan ran that and it turned out to be Tyrone Richards, the snitch Wilder and Ramos already knew about. Everything else has been wiped down."

"The snitch kills two guys that Vertigo wants gone, he takes the fall and Vertigo rids himself of two problems with one situation," Horatio frowned.

"Wilder and Ramos are on their way to find Tyrone right now," Calleigh reminded them.

Horatio opened his phone but only got a dead sound. "That's not good."

XXXXXXXX

"Sarge…just hold on!" Darcy shouted as she took cover from a spray of bullets in the back of the warehouse.

"It's just a scratch! Where's Tyrone?"

"I think they got him," she yelled, firing back. She raised herself up on one side and took out one of the thugs. "You're dead! We'll find you!" She shouted to the other. "Thanks for taking care of Tyrone!"

"We'll meet again!" The other yelled before making a dash for the door. Darcy let him go and rushed to her partner's side. She called for the ambulance that Vice normally used and then started to look for Tyrone.

"I think we're getting closer," Darcy frowned. "Think this will get us any closer however to meeting with Vertigo in person?"

"Doubt it," Sarge huffed with a wince. "Damn I hate being shot…really sucks."

"It's just a scratch, you big baby," Darcy teased, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

An hour later Sarge was patched up and he and Darcy were sitting in a small diner. "Is that him?" He asked as her blackberry buzzed again.

"Who Ryan? Yeah…I'm afraid to answer."

"Darcy Wilder, afraid of her blackberry? Girl you can kick ass with the best of them…just answer already."

"What if he asks me out again?"

"Thinking pretty high on yourself? What is he wants to tell you off?" Sarge laughed.

"He's not like that," she smiled. "Ah he finally sent a text."

"Just go…" Sarge urged her. "I have to get home to Maria. She'll be worried."

"I envy you, you know that don't you?"

"I do," he boasted as he got up and left.

Darcy stared at the text:

_**Hope you're okay. Want to have dinner? Please call me, Ryan** _

She dialed his number and found herself holding her breath until she heard his voice. "You rang?" She asked softly.

"We heard about the shooting today? You okay?"

"Just another day," she replied. "How did it go with you?" She asked trying to sound normal.

"Fine," Ryan replied lamely. "So I…uh…was wondering…why didn't you tell me?" He blurted. He told himself he wasn't going to press about why she didn't say who she was, but found himself unable to control the urge.

"I…I don't know…I thought I'd never see you again…much less have to work with you…" her voice trailed off.

"Sorry," he answered meekly.

"No…I didn't…look let's start again okay?"

"Okay but not on the phone…how about a nice restaurant? North 69?"

"Classy," Darcy smiled. "I'll meet you there."

"Told you she's go for it," Calleigh smiled as Ryan hung up.

"Wish me luck," he frowned. "I think I'll need it."

XXXXXXXX

An hour later they were both walking up the restaurant entrance. Ryan had put on a fresh suit, wanting to impress. Darcy wore a tight fitting black dress and heels; sexy and edgy, that was her MO.

"Wow," Ryan stumbled. "You look amazing,"

"Thanks," she smiled in return. "You look pretty hot yourself."

Ryan smiled back and offered his arm. They walked inside as if they were an already established couple instead of what they really were – two strangers trying to get past a one night stand and create a normal working future.

"First I need to say…"

XXXXXXXX

"Boss they just entered."

"Do it…" Dimitri Vertigo ordered.

XXXXXXXX

"So when did you know?" Calleigh asked Eric later that night as she sat curled in his arms in his apartment. "About us…that it would all work out?"

"The moment I saw you," he whispered.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you sorry?" Darcy rushed.

"Sorry? For what we did? Hardly…" Ryan smiled. "I was just going to say that it was a shock to say the least."

"Yes…I agree with that," she huffed. "But a good one."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to think that I am pushing for anything more than you are ready to give."

"Ryan, if I didn't want to be here with you I wouldn't have," she assured him. "I am not going to give you some lame excuse about an ex or what I do what I do…I just…I just sometimes rush in where angels fear to tread and then…when is dinner?" She stopped with a small laugh.

Ryan, sensing the subject might turn tense decided not to press his luck. "So where did you get your bike?" He asked changing the subject. "Moto Guzzi right?"

"Good eye," Darcy smiled; thankful that he changed the subject to a lighter, friendlier tone.

And for the next few hours they simply talked like two friends that were reconnecting. They tried not to delve into each other's personal lives too much but talked about work, CSI, Vice, what LA was like and why the both hated blue cheese but liked hockey.

"I think I'm going to turn back into a maid," Darcy mentioned softly with a slight yawn as she looked down at her watch.

"French Maid?" Ryan teased, making her slightly blush.

"Early day tomorrow," she said easing her leather jacket fully on.

"Thank you…" Ryan whispered in her ear as they headed outside.

"For what?"

"For saying yes," Ryan smiled. "Hopefully you'll say yes again."

Darcy just smiled as they both got outside.

As they neared the curb Ryan grabbed her arm and gently turned her around and pulled her close.

She stood facing him square on, as if daring him to push the envelope one more time; one more regret for both of them.

"I want more than a one night stand," he whispered as he moved in even closer.

Darcy found herself asking how long without really knowing what she was inviting. _No..her_ _mind screamed…take it slow…_

But before Ryan could answer, a car that had been waiting silently, suddenly bathed them in blinding light, painting them for decorative hood ornaments.

"RYAN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……"


	3. Smoke & Mirrors

**Title: The Unforgiven  
Chapter 3 – Smoke and Mirrors**

Darcy tried to pull Ryan out of the way but only managed to get half his body out of the way as the other half was hit by the car and thrown a few meters to the left. Darcy felt her right side hit by the speeding car but Ryan's body absorbed the bulk of the damage. She looked up and tried to get a look at the plates but found them to be black – mob plates!

"Ryan!" She shouted as she rushed to his un-moving body and tried to gather him up in her shaking arms. Her body was trembling so hard that she found it hard to hold him and dial for help.

"Ryan…" she said in a trembling voice as some of her blood and tears mixed and fell from her face. She knew their bodies would now be used for any evidence the team could find so she tried not to disturb them anymore.

"Hey…" Ryan croaked as his world started to come back to him.

"Just lay still okay?" She urged, with a half smile. "What hurts the most?" She tried.

"My pride," he offered weakly.

She held onto him for what seemed like a small eternity; until Eric rushed to her side and tried to pry her from Ryan's unconscious body.

"You have to let go…" Eric's word echoed in her already ringing ears as the paramedics gently gathered up Ryan and laid him on the stretcher. Not caring about cleaning her own bruises she pushed herself up off her ripped knees and stood staring into the warm Miami air.

"Damn you Vertigo!" She yelled, drawing stares from Horatio and Calleigh. Horatio gave Calleigh a small nod.

"I'll go with you to the hospital," Calleigh suggested to Darcy as she wrapped a warm blanket around her still trembling body.

"First my partner and now my friend," she stated angrily. "He's pissed off the wrong bitch!"

She pushed the blanket off her shoulders and slowly limped to her bike. "I'll meet you there!" She called out as she started up the super bike and raced into the night.

"She's either very tough and brave or puts on a very good show," Calleigh uttered softly.

"Probably both," Horatio frowned. "But go with her. She or Ryan will probably have trace on them."

Calleigh gave Eric a firm smile as she rushed past him, into the Hummer and started after Ryan and Darcy.

"So we're being watched," Horatio told Eric and now Frank.

"Are any of us safe?" Eric questioned.

"This guy would murder his own mother if it meant he could breathe for a few more minutes," Frank shot back. "I doubt any of us are safe if he's still around."

"Then we'll have to make sure we put him away and fast."

Eric traced back the tread marks to their point of origin, documented everything with photos, gathering any samples he could find.

"Think he's been stalking us for very long?" Horatio asked Frank.

"That's not his MO," Frank replied. "If he's back, he hasn't been back for very long. If Wilder and Ramos have been working a Vice sting with his men then they were probably watching her. They already got Ramos today…"

"Both hit but neither fatally – a message…"

"Yeah next time they'll be wearing caskets instead of hospital gowns," Frank sighed.

"Frank I want this guy as bad as Simpson. What do we need to do to take this to the next level?"

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh slowly paced the ER waiting area, occasionally peering into the busy triage area, her nervous tension growing with each step.

"How are they?" Sarge asked walking up to her.

"Nothing fatal, thankfully," Calleigh smiled. "How are you?"

"Going to live. Sorry…they've never targeted a civilian before."

"_Civilian_?" Calleigh shot back.

"Hey I meant no offense," he smiled in return. "I just meant your guy Ryan. I'm sorry he's lying in there."

"Me too," she whispered as they watched Darcy finally walk out to them.

"Hey…" she said with a sad smile, walking up to her partner and giving him a hug. "Thanks…" she whispered to Calleigh, as she took some woman's clothes. She knew her dress and Ryan's clothes would have to be examined.

"Let me help you," Calleigh said following after Darcy. "We'll be right back," she told Sarge.

"I'll wait for your boy," he told her. "I can see why the Cuban likes you," he winked.

Calleigh felt her cheeks warm under the remark about Eric but said nothing. She rushed after Darcy and finally caught up. "How was dinner?" She tried to make gentle small talk as Darcy slowly undressed.

"Dinner was very nice. Classy place," Darcy smiled. She let out a little cry, making Calleigh instantly ask if she was okay.

"Just another bruise," Darcy frowned. "One of the many," she managed. However she got caught up in the hospital curtain and stumbled out towards Calleigh only half dressed.

Calleigh has seen her forearm tattoo as well as the sword and rose tattoo on her ankle, but the one on her upper back shoulder really caught her eye.

"That's an interesting tattoo," she remarked. _Jared – forever_, it read wrapped in a red rose on the bed of a black diamond.

"A drunken mistake," she half lied. She quickly pulled the curtain back and finished dressing in the clothes that her partner had given to Calleigh for her to wear home. She bundled her jacket and what was left of her dress into an evidence bag and gave it to Calleigh. "Doubt you'll find much but it's yours."

"I'm going to wait until I can talk to Ryan," Darcy said softly as she pulled the curtain back. "I just want to see how he's doing."

"Okay," Calleigh smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Darcy walked back to her partner and huffed. "We don't want these people taken out Sarge. This hasn't happened before."

"Relax they were targeting you…_he_ got in the way. The CSI team is safe."

"That we know of. Vertigo isn't one to suffer lightly," she frowned as she watched the ER doctor working on Ryan head for them. She felt her heart starting to beat a bit faster at his news.

"Doctor?" She asked before he even got through the door.

"He's going to be fine. We'll keep him over night…but besides a few cracked ribs, a nasty bump on his head, some scrapes and bruises he'll be fine. You can go and see him but he's got some sleep aides on board so it'll have to be a short visit."

"I'll be fine," Darcy assured her partner. "I can't leave the bike here. Go ahead and I'll see you tomorrow…I promise."

She gave her partner a hug and headed back into the ER and up to Ryan's side.

"Hey…" he managed, looking at the bruise on her cheek. "New tat?"

She offered a weak smile through suddenly watery eyes. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered sadly. "Ryan…maybe we…"

"I don't blame you," Ryan insisted. He tried to sit up, but every bone in his body screamed for him to lay back down and so he quickly listened.

"Just rest," she said putting a hand on his chest. She pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. She held his hand and gently stroked the top. "Can I stay for a bit?"

"Wanna climb on top and keep me warm?" He half laughed.

"Give them something to really talk about?" She smiled in return, her heart finally starting to calm down. She bent down and tenderly kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered once more into his ear. She knew the meds were taking effect as his eyes started to close and once more fluttered open…a few seconds later they were closed for the night. She sat a bit longer until she pulled her hand away and he didn't flinch.

"Goodnight…" she whispered before taking her leave and heading back outside. She raced home and didn't even remember heading upstairs, into bed and falling into the darkness of sleep. Sadly morning came much too soon.

XXXXXXXX

"Well I ran the paint chip fragments that got caught in Ryan's watch but only got a black Cadillac," Natalia frowned. "Nothing we can use."

"Darcy said the plates were black," Calleigh frowned. "Mob signature."

"Well if Vertigo wanted it to look like anyone other than him he didn't do a very good job."

"Are you sure Eric?" Horatio asked walking into the room. "He gave both Wilder and Ramos a personal message. He holds their futures in his hands."

"Glad I don't work Vice," Natalia sighed.

"In any case we need to stop this guy before he takes us all out," Horatio reminded them. "What have we missed?"

"That's just it…nothing," Calleigh stated. "The staged scene was perfect down to a tee."

"By the book," Eric frowned.

"Vertigo's book. I have my own and I don't like to read many others. Here's what I need each of you to do…"

XXXXXXXX

"Morning beautiful," Sarge smiled as Darcy walked up to him, looking a little tired.

"Funny," she snided in return. "How's Ryan?"

"You didn't check on him this morning?"

"By the time I got there he had already checked out and went home. I slept in," she sighed.

"I'm sure he's okay…he's not the target."

Darcy slowly slid down into her chair. She looked up at her partner with a searching look.

"What? I know that look."

"We did how many deals with Vertigo's men? Three? Tyrone was there for two of them and now he's dead. Ricardo was there for one and he's dead. Who's left?"

"Jensen Watt…the mug at the valet club," Sarge spoke up. "We were going to check him out when we got the call about Tyrone."

"No time like the present," Darcy smiled.

They headed out back and into the warm Miami afternoon. Darcy's mind was a mix of racing thoughts and emotions. She wanted more than anything to race over to Ryan's to make sure he was okay, but she needed to be with her partner to make sure they brought down the guy responsible for tearing so many lives apart.

"Nice place," Sarge remarked as they walked up the steps of the mansion.

"Yeah I wonder whose pockets he's picking?"

"Can't be Vertigo's…he's still alive," Sarge added.

"For a reason…" Darcy stated in sarcasm.

They banged on the door and waited. "Lucas…Stella…" Jensen said with a big smile, mentioning their undercover names as he opened the door. "What brings my favourite couple to my door?"

"Lucky I guess," Sarge/Lucas smiled as he shook his hand.

Darcy, who had done everything to cover all her bruises, almost winced when she felt Jensen giving her a peck on each cheek. Jensen looked past them at the bright yellow Lamborghini and then back at them. "Lucas…my man…you did go for the yellow."

"For the hot Miami sun my man…" Sarge/Lucas laughed as he absorbed a slap on the back as they headed into the mansion.

"Looks like you are doing pretty well yourself," Darcy purred as she draped herself onto Jensen's shoulder, trying to hold her disgust inside. This was one of the major drawbacks of her job – cozying up to the scum of the earth.

"So what action are you in and how can we get in?" Sarge asked seriously. "We want in."

Jensen offered a slight frown and wiped his tanned brow. "Action? My gramma left this to me," he lied.

"Right…" Darcy shot back. "Baby you know I need shoes," Darcy pouted. "You gonna make me beg?"

Jensen just laughed but then quickly turned serious. "I know you guys are getting tight with the D man."

"I guess not tight enough," Sarge remarked. "What do we need to do?"

"Guys…I like you you know that right…"

"You don't want to say no to us do you?" Sarge urged, looking over at Darcy with a nod.

She slinked over to Jensen and eased herself down beside him. "You don't want me to beg do you?" She purred in his ear.

Jensen shot her a sideways smile and then looked over a Sarge with a wink. "Tell you what I'm going to do…"

XXXXXXXX

"Talk about the walking dead," Eric said as Ryan walked into the lab later that day. "How are you buddy?"

"Feel like I was hit by a bus but I just didn't want to stay home. How's Darcy?" He asked quickly.

"She's okay…her and Ramos are on a sting set up right now," Calleigh added.

"Takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'," Eric smiled.

"Well that's uh…good…" Ryan frowned. "Was she okay? I was so out of it last night."

"She only sustained a few scrapes and bruises. Much like her partner, nothing to take them out of commission."

"Wasn't he shot yesterday?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"Just a graze," Eric answered.

"So now what?" Ryan asked. "And what is that?"

"H sent us back to the scene this morning to gather what we overlooked," Calleigh replied.

"What did we overlook? I thought it was staged pretty well."

"It was but we found a partial print," Eric added. "A new name…Linden Waters."

"Who is he?"

"A hit man for Vertigo," Horatio added, walking into the room. "Frank and his team are picking him up right now."

XXXXXXXX

"You got nothin' on me dog!" Waters barked at Tripp, kicking the back seat of the police cruiser. "You messin' with the wrong people dog!"

"Yeah I heard you the first hundred times, now shut it!" Frank growled back.

"Man are you dead…you are so dead…" Waters taunted. "When Vertigo…"

"Vertigo is going to know that you squealed dog," Frank shot back. "Think on that."

"No way man…I'm not going down for that hit."

Frank looked at him with a frown but said nothing until he met Horatio in the hallway before the interrogation room. "Claims he didn't know about the hit."

"So Vertigo has found his fall guy," Horatio remarked. "Obviously he wants him alive for something."

"So we think a big deal goes down with Jensen….things go south…our two guys are taken out and his prints are once again planted at the scene?"

"I think that's the plan…but Vertigo didn't plan on us finding the print. I think he put it in that hidden place until this all went down and in case he got caught he could direct us in the direction he wanted and then he would disappear."

"So what do we do know?"

"Set the trap."

XXXXXXXX

"How you holding up?" Sarge asked as they sped away from Jensen's mansion.

"Starting to feel a bit sore," she frowned, gently touching her side. "You?"

"Same," Sarge huffed. "Think he bought it?"

"Well we're still alive and lasted longer than the other team…"

"You mean neither of us has turned," Sarge sighed heavily. "I guess that's a good sign."

Darcy stared out the window until Sarge dropped her at her place and drove off to his. Right after a setup they never went near the station house in case they had a tail. Both of their places were always in a dummy name that when it was called, went to a special desk at Vice headquarters and the woman who answered knew exactly what to say to fool anyone.

Darcy let herself into her darkened apartment and just as she was about to turn on the light a soft knock at the door was heard. Her heart stopped for a second before she turned on her heel and looked out the small peep-hole.

"Ryan…" she whispered as she quickly opened the door. "Hey…" she said ushering him in.

"Don't worry no one saw me," Ryan assured her. "I was careful."

She smiled in spite of herself. "Come in," she said closing the door behind him and turning on a small kitchen light. "I was about to warm some leftovers…have you eaten yet?"

"No," he replied casually.

Darcy offered Ryan a chair and poured some wine and started to slowly move around the kitchen, getting things ready. It felt so natural to have him sitting there, casually chatting about their day and getting something ready for them to eat.

It was a situation she could almost come to welcome and even enjoy. A situation, she would never have guessed was about to turn horribly upside down.


	4. Into Oblivion

**Title: The Unforgiven  
Chapter 4 – Into Oblivion**

"Where is Waters!!" Vertigo growled.

"He was at the Club and then picked up some broad and is probably still with her," one of his henchmen replied.

"We need him out of the pubic!" Vertigo hissed as he pounded his fist on the dark cherry table in his ornate office. "Get him now!"

XXXXXXXX

"Waters is tucked away in a private cell, charged with two counts of murder," Frank told Horatio and Eric. "We found the woman he was at the club with and offered her a new life…"

"Vertigo has long arms Frank…there is still _someone_ within his reach," Horatio reminded them.

"Well Ramos called and said that he and Wilder will meet with Jensen Watt tomorrow with the understanding that Vertigo will there personally to inspect the shipment before he accepts payment."

"The last Vertigo case was when Frank?"

"Three years ago…almost to the date."

"Who was the agent?" Horatio asked.

"Well let's see…" he said sitting down in front of his computer. "This is interesting…Ramos was there for the first two major busts. But he never was…looks like two of his partners," he said looking up at Horatio. "It was his two female partners that were taken down."

"How…"

"File notes say that they each received money in their accounts and then in a major battle they were taken out. Single gunshot wound to the back of the head."

"Gang land style…mob…Vertigo."

"So this means Darcy could be next," Frank suggested.

"However, she's already been through two meetings and so far no money in her accounts."

"Yeah all Vice have their accounts monitored to see if there are any large deposits that would warrant they are on the take. Course this doesn't mean they can't take just cold hard cash."

"But Frank it's hard to keep several hundred thousand on your person or in your house for fear of it being taken away from you. The other agents had the money put into the bank. If Darcy is on the take then she hasn't deposited it yet. I don't buy it."

"Horatio I'm sure the other agents seemed good also but…"

"And why not Ramos?"

"Maybe they don't want men," Frank suggested. "Maybe they think women can be turned or intimidated easier."

"Or maybe he did a deal with the devil. Find out everything on him. I want it yesterday."

XXXXXXXX

"So H wants us to head over to Darcy's…where he's sure Ryan is and scope out the place," Eric informed Calleigh as they drove in the Hummer.

"Scope for what?" She asked in surprise.

"Money and lots of it," Eric explained and then went on to tell her what Horatio and Frank had discovered.

"Darcy? I can't believe that," Calleigh frowned. "What about Ryan? I mean he's…"

"I know…he's falling for her and hard," Eric sighed. "Should have stuck with secretaries," he said making them both lightly laugh.

"What about her partner?" Calleigh mentioned. "Think he's on the take?"

"I don't know…I sure hope not."

XXXXXXXX

"So Ramos new partner still won't take the bait!" Vertigo said angrily slamming his fist down on the desk. "I want her taken out. The drop goes down tomorrow…the less cops there the better."

"Hands off Ramos…"

"When do we hit the female partner?"

"Tonight…_and all with her_."

XXXXXXXX

Darcy felt herself starting to relax as her and Ryan sat on a small sofa looking out into the sparkling Miami night.

"When the does the drop go down?"

"Tomorrow," Darcy answered, her heart starting to pick up pace.

"Do you think Vertigo knows your Vice?"

"I think he's as smart as we all think he is," Darcy frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has a backup plan. That's why we wanted your team involved. To find the loophole he hopes we don't see."

XXXXXXXX

"What on earth…" Natalia piped up, to no one in particular. She grabbed her phone and dialed Horatio. "Horatio…you have to see what I found. It's not good."

XXXXXXXX

"Are you scared?" Ryan asked softly.

"Always a little…that's what keeps me on my game during a drop. It's hard sometimes to go undercover for weeks perhaps months at a time with no link to the outside world…no one to keep you sane and to pull you back out of the mire. So I tell myself at any second I could die and I am then back on my game."

"Sounds lonely," Ryan mentioned.

"It is at times," Darcy replied in truth. "But the beers always stocked," she added with a laugh.

"Well I would like to be…" Ryan started only to be interrupted as a knock came to the door.

"Eric? Calleigh?" Darcy asked in shock. "What are you guys doing here?"

Ryan turned around in shock but didn't know what to say. "_Guys_?" He finally piped up weakly.

"Can we come in?" Eric asked quickly.

"Uh sure…" Darcy frowned.

"We're here because Frank thinks there might be a hit on you tonight," Calleigh said in half truth.

"But…Simpson is my boss," Darcy insisted, and then remembered who her guest was. "But Frank is worried about Ryan and…of course," she smiled. "Well I was just about to put on some dessert…"

"Nice place," Calleigh stated as she took off her jacket and handed it to Eric. He took the coats and slowly headed into the bedroom. "I'll just put them on the bed," he called out. As Calleigh distracted Darcy, he quickly rummaged around the bedroom, careful not to mess anything or put anything suspiciously out of place. When he found nothing he hurried back into the main living area and walked over to Ryan and sat down on the sofa beside him.

"Hey man how are you?"

"Kinda disappointed you're here," Ryan smirked.

"Sorry…orders…" Eric smiled. "Trust me I'd rather not be there with you two either…if you know what I mean."

"So what did you find?"

Eric looked away and Ryan knew it wasn't good. "I don't want to know do I?"

"Not really…"

"Is it Darcy?" Ryan dared to ask.

XXXXXXXX

"So Jensen Watt and Linden Waters are brothers," Horatio said looking at the DNA printout in his hand. "So our plan to turn Linden loose just changed. There is no way he'll rat out his brother…his boss maybe but not his _blood_."

"And if we send Linden back to the street Vertigo picks him up and puts him on ice until he can take the fall after the bust."

"So where does that leave us? Back at square one?" Natalia asked.

Frank looked at Horatio and traded frustrated looks. "Unless we have our own Ace going into that drop tomorrow our guys are as good as dead," Frank told them.

"Then we better find something to trump him with," Horatio said looking at Natalia.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy looked around the room at the people sitting and just idly talking and enjoying the company of the other and smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she was able just to sit and enjoy the company of friends and talk about anything other than work.

Calleigh excused herself and went to the bathroom; also do so some searching for any hidden clues of her switching sides. So far and thankfully, nothing pointed her in the direction of Dimitri Vertigo. However as she opened the small drawer that was hidden in the bathroom cabinet she found something else she didn't expect.

The small wooden box contained a picture of Darcy with another man, not her partner and a locket that read "_Jared forever_". Who is Jared, she wondered inside? And when did they break up? Who Ryan dated was his business but if this guy was somehow involved in the hit on Ryan then she needed to know and to warn him. But she carefully put the stuff back and joined everyone.

Another hour later there was a knock on the door. Darcy looked up at them with a frown.

"Another babysitter?" She half joked. But just as she reached the door handle, Eric's PDA lit up. He looked at the screen and then shouted to Darcy as she pulled the door half way open. She was met with two large men. One charged her while the other opened fire with a semi-automatic.

"NO!" Darcy screamed as she watched the bullets starting to spray her living room. She knew where her spare gun was and immediately felt herself diving in that direction.

Ryan rushed for Darcy but stumbled into one of the thugs going for Darcy. Eric grabbed Calleigh and dove for the other end of the sofa. He heard her scream, but was too busy going for his gun to fire back. Just as he fired off a shot one of the thugs kept him busy while the other tried to lunge at Darcy. She tried to twist out of her grasp when the thug instead grabbed Ryan by the collar of his shirt and dragged him for the door.

"Rayn!" She shouted.

"Darcy!" Ryan shouted back amidst the chaos. However the large thug managed to get him outside the door and into the hallway. He landed a hard kick to his stomach and his already tender condition he was down after a hard bootfull. The first thug kept firing while the other started to drag Ryan for the stairs. One of them was trying for Darcy when they heard sirens and knew it was time to bail.

"Darcy…" Ryan cried out weakly as he sustained another blow. Then before he could yell again a thick rag was stuffed in his mouth and his hands yanked behind his back and secured. He was thrown into the dark Cadillac and taken away.

Then as quickly as it started…it was over.

"You guys okay?!" Darcy shouted in anguish as she pushed herself to her knees and rushed for the door. Her heart was racing with fear over Ryan's abduction. But she stopped when she heard Eric call for help.

"_Eric_…" Calleigh gasped.

"Oh God no…Darcy!" Eric shouted in horror as he spied Calleigh's shirt turning red. "Calleigh!" He shouted as he grabbed his phone and in a panic called for a medic, as Darcy dialed Horatio.

"Just hold on…" he said angrily as he looked at Darcy. "I need a towel!"

Darcy rushed to the kitchen, grabbed a towel and threw it to Eric before dashing back into the hallway and for the stairs. She reached the bottom only to see the same black Cadillac sped away into the night, taking Ryan with it.

"Damn it!" She cursed, not seeing a license plate. She called it in but didn't think they'd find much…these guys were pro's. Then she called her partner. "Sarge…we need help."

She headed backup stairs and to Calleigh's side.

"Bullet went through but it's very close…" Eric gasped.

"She'll be okay," Darcy tried to assure them. He looked back at the spot that Darcy was sitting only a few minutes earlier. "Now I wish we'd gone out for dinner."

"Man they would have found you guys there…maybe a lot more would have been…" Eric's voice trailed off

Just as he finished his last words the medics filled the room, followed by Frank, Horatio, Natalia and Sarge. Eric stayed by Calleigh's side and insisted on going with her to the hospital. Horatio agreed.

"What happened?"

"It was a hit…Vertigo came for me but they took Ryan instead," Darcy moaned. "They were coming for me, heard the sirens and then bailed…sorry!"

"Okay…tell me what happened…walk me through the events," Horatio told her, trying to get her to calm down.

Darcy took a few steps over to the couch. "Ryan and I were here…and uh…Eric and Calleigh were there…there was a knock on the door and…I opened it and then…oh god Horatio…I have to go!"

"Talk to me," Horatio instructed her.

"I didn't recognize them but when I went down to the street it was the same black Cadillac that hit me the night before," Darcy frowned as she continued. "It has to be Vertigo"

"With the drop tomorrow…it's a good bet he's known that she's…he took leverage over her, just in case," Sarge told them.

"And why is that Detective Ramos?" Horatio turned and asked him directly. "Why would he know? Who would have told him? Has he ever taken a civilian before?"

Darcy looked at Sarge and then answered when he didn't. "No…it's always been Vice."

Sarge looked from Frank's stern look to Horatio's expectant one. "She uh…"

"You sold her out didn't you?" Horatio demanded…making Darcy move in closer.

"I did not…" Sarge insisted. "She…you know this job," he smirked. "She uh…"

"You owe him don't you!" Darcy shouted.

"Who! Who do you owe!" Frank countered.

"Answer the man," Horatio demanded.

Sarge looked at him and smiled. "I don't answer to you _Red_," he taunted. "You're not my boss and you don't know the whole story. Now if you'll excuse me…" he said pushing past Horatio and making for the exit. "You don't know the half of it…"

"The story of your wife being Dimitri Vertigo's sister? And that as long as she's married to you, your pact with Vertigo keeps you safe and well paid. Stop me if I'm wrong," Horatio piped up, making the whole room stop and listen.

The room went silent at Horatio's revelation. No one dared to breathe…they were waiting on Sarge's next admission.

"Yeah that's right…so what! I didn't sell out Darcy!"

"But Vertigo does know she's Vice right? She was offered a payoff isn't that true?"

"How did you know that?" Darcy asked looking at Frank with a frown. "Those were locked files."

"Does Simpson know?" Frank asked.

"Why do you think I'm still Vice," she countered. "We can't all be lily while like you guys."

"So he overlooks all this?" Frank questioned angrily. "And lets you…"

"It's not like that. Here's the story…the correct one…" he said looking directly at Horatio.

"Let's hear it," Horatio directed.

"10 years ago, Dimitri Vertigo was a guy like any other working for his father…Vertigo senior. The senior set up his son and daughter with trust funds for lack of a better term from his vast empire…until they die or pass it on. Senior died…junior Vertigo found it very advantageous to keep his father's legacy going and so dropped the Junior and here we are today. My wife's monthly payments are from her father…before we met. We need the money for…"

"Her mother in a care home…I know," said Horatio. "We just needed to hear it from you."

"I never sold out those other agents," Sarge insisted. "And Darcy…man I'm sorry but I have to go…"

"Where to?" Frank asked.

"To see the one person that might be able to help keep your man alive…that is if we even still have time!"

"I'm going with you," Horatio insisted.

"Sorry red…this is a one way ticket. No offense…" Sarge smiled. "Darcy…you'll sit this one out also," he insisted before she could make a move to go with him.

"Like hell," she argued.

"DJ! This is family business now," Sarge ordered gruffly. They stood for a few seconds just staring each other down, not one of them daring to take a breath.

"And if you die too?" Darcy finally broke the silence.

"Then God help you all…because no one else will be able." And with that he took off back into the night.

"What do we do now?" Natalia asked quietly.

The room once again fell silent…as no one was sure what the next move should be.

"This is still a crime scene," Horatio stated. "Natalia process the room. Frank we need to see Adam Simpson. Keep me updated on Calleigh," Horatio called out as he and Frank left Darcy's apartment. He turned to Darcy and frowned. "With the City this hot right now, this is the safest place you can be."

Darcy looked after them and felt her heart starting to race again. She looked at Natalia with uncertainty. "What if he dies?" She managed, for the first time not feeling in control of anything.

"It will all work out," Natalia tried, not really believing it herself.

XXXXXXXX

"We're losing her!" One of the ER doctor's shouted as Calleigh flat lined.

"NO!" Eric shouted as he banged against the side of the waiting room wall.

XXXXXXXX

"Hang on Ryan…just hang on!" Sarge yelled angrily at the traffic before him. "I'm sorry…oh gosh I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to be you!...Damn you Vertigo!"

XXXXXXXX

Ryan's bound body was fairly dumped on the cold floor of the large warehouse. The gag was removed but his hands were still bound firmly behind his back. He tried to open his watery eyes but the room was dimly lit; nothing to process.

"Welcome to my lair _CSI Wolfe_…" Dimitri Vertigo taunted Ryan's semi-conscious frame. "My plan was to take Ms. Wilder but you're the next best thing…the one thing she holds very dear to her…" he laughed as he kicked Ryan in the stomach once more, making him cry out in pain.

Ryan opened a bruised eye and spat. "Go to hell…" he manage weakly. He tried to struggle against his bonds but to no avail, he was held fast; a captive at the mercy of a madman.

"So CSI Wolfe…what do you think _your_ crime scene will look like," he said pulling out a large knife. "What do you think your friends will process on you?" He laughed.

"Go…to…he…" Ryan tried as the knife came closer.

"Already there!" Vertigo laughed, wielding the sharp knife. "Time to join me."

Ryan felt his heart reaching dangerous levels, he spied the knife and felt his world start to spin out of control.

Then his world went black…


	5. Beginning of the End

**Title: The Unforgiven  
Chapter 5 – Beginning of the End**

"No…" Darcy whispered in horror as he looked at Natalia.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We're losing them…"

"Who?"

"Calleigh and Ryan…."

"Darcy they will…"

Darcy didn't listen but turned her back and headed for the window. A minute later Natalia joined her. "Think it was doomed from the start? You know me and Ryan?"

"Why are you so…"

"You don't know Vertigo," Darcy sneered. "He'll kill Ryan just to spite me…to spite us all…I just can't see a way out of this one. Too much emotion involved," she sighed heavily.

"I guess praying wouldn't hurt then," Natalia whispered.

Darcy angrily paced her apartment back and forth. Horatio told her to stay put and Simpson agreed; at the crime scene was probably the safest place for her until they found Ryan. Her partner was putting his life and his whole family's on the line to find Ryan and bring him back alive. She cursed into the air and turned back to the window and stared outside in misery. "Ryan…" she whispered with watery eyes…"just hold on."

XXXXXXXX

Eric nervously paced back and forth, his anxiety growing with every second that painfully ticked by. He had tried to enter the ER to be by Calleigh's side but when she flat lined he was ushered out.

"She has to be okay…" he mumbled over and over again…his eyes watering every time he peered into the ER. Despite the fact that he and Calleigh were assigned to go and check on Darcy and Ryan he for the first time felt at ease being as a couple around others. Ryan knew and Darcy seemed to welcome them as if it were the most natural thing for them to be together. He wanted nothing more…now it seemed as if a madman would succeed in tearing them apart for good.

His heart also went out to Ryan. He knew what Vertigo was capable of and was certain he wouldn't last the night…Ryan had finally found someone he thought worthy…someone with a little depth and substance…now that dream seemed like a fantasy…one that would never come to fruition. Not if Ryan died tonight.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan's mind swam with searing pain…his body on fire and every nerve on edge. He passed in and out of darkness…the only thing was Darcy's smiling face that pulled him back to reality and seemed to give him one last breath to keep fighting. Vertigo had taunted with the knife but used his fists and boots instead…saying the knife was to finish the job.

"Not dead yet!" Vertigo yelled down at his battered body. "You will be soon! And for what!"

Ryan's mouth tried to utter words but all that came out was blood and water. His eyes fought to stay open but were too bloodied and bruised to do anything other than flutter with each hit. His wrists, still bound firmly behind his back were useless and the plastic binding was now making bloody pathways in his tender flesh.

"You thought you were untouchable!" Vertigo shouted angrily. "You will be my example to them!"

A few minutes of angry pacing and Vertigo was back to Ryan's unmoving figure.

"Your friends think they can outsmart me!" Vertigo yelled. "I know their every move! They'll be next…one by one…I'll line them up and take them out!" He continued his rant.

"Darcy…" Ryan whispered in agony. "Please help…me…"

XXXXXXXX

"Doc?" Eric said as the ER doctor walked up to him. "How is she?"

"We've managed to stabilize her for now," the doctor frowned. "Although the bullet went through her body went into shock several times and it was close. But I'm sure she'll pull through just fine."

"Can I see her?" Eric asked anxiously.

"Just for a few minutes."

XXXXXXXX

Sarge knew the place that Vertigo had taken Ryan. He called in a favor he was sure would cost him his life. But he couldn't leave Ryan to the mercy of this monster. He hit the steering wheel and quickly exited his BMW and raced for the back of the warehouse he was sure Vertigo was.

He heard voices inside and quietly opened the back door. His heart was racing so fast he could have sworn it would alert all to his presence. He noticed Ryan's body a few meters from the other side of the building and knew he had to make quite a distraction in order to get him. "Any time…" Sarge whispered into the air.

And as if on cue a hale of bullets started to ring from outside.

"What!" Vertigo yelled as he pulled the knife back away from Ryan's throat. "Find out who that is!" He shouted to the men standing around him.

Soon the lights were cut and the room started to fill with smoke. Sarge donned the night goggles he was given and rushed for Ryan. Within seconds he had him in his arms and was once again heading for the back door. He tore off the goggles and headed for his car. Once Ryan was inside, he carefully cut the bindings and then shut the back door, speeding back into the night…his invisible helpers starting to make themselves seen.

Horatio emerged from the darkness with Adam Simpson by his side. Frank stayed by the darkened SUV with Maria Ramos in the back, her watery eyes covered with dark glasses. She had watched her husband save the life of a friend of the other woman she trusted and prayed they'd both be okay. But she knew that to go against her family was an automatic death sentence…and since she was the only other person that knew where Dimitri was she was sure she wouldn't live to see her daughters marry and give her grand children. It was the price she knew she had to pay. She had promised Sarge long ago that no civilian's would be lost.

The SWAT team rushed the building with Horatio in the mix. Horatio headed for Vertigo who raced for the backdoor. He headed for another darkened SUV with Horatio firing off a few shots.

"You're dead Caine…you and your _informant_!" Vertigo yelled as he raced off into the night.

Horatio let out a huff and cursed into the heavy night air. He called in air police for help but was sure Vertigo already had his escape route planned – just in case.

He walked back to the car and got inside beside Maria Ramos.

"He got away didn't he," she uttered with a shaky voice.

"Not for long…I promise you."

"You don't understand Lieutenant Caine…it won't matter where I go…my brother will find me."

"Not if I find him first."

XXXXXXXX

"Calleigh…" Eric said softly as he gently rubbed her clammy hand. Her usually sparkly eyes were slightly dimmed and had a fine gaze over them.

"Hey…" she lightly croaked.

"You're going to be okay," Eric smiled.

"Thanks to you," she reminded him with a slight smile.

"Always…you're my life Calleigh," he admitted. "I can't lose you."

"You're not that lucky," she added.

Eric stayed by her side until she once again succumbed to sleep and the ER doctor told him it would be best to come back in the morning. He finally headed back into the waiting room. It was waiting that was driving him crazy.

"Hold on Ryan…just hold on."

XXXXXXXX

"Hang on Ryan…don't you die on me!" Sarge yelled as he raced for the ER. He had thought about taking Ryan to their private Vice doctor; the one they used in a pinch but figured the public hospital would be safer.

"I got him Darc!" Sarge said into his phone. "This one will cost us big time partner…all of us."

Darcy offered another silent curse and then looked at Natalia with a sigh of relief. "Sarge has him. I'll be at the hospital."

He gathered Ryan into his arms, raced into the ER and past a surprised Eric. He gently placed Ryan on a nearby bed and looked at one of the doctor's. "He needs help."

"But sir…" one of them started to protest.

"That's an order," Sarge said pulling his piece and aiming it at the ER Doctor as Eric rushed in. The doctor looked from Sarge to Eric and back again. "Right."

In a matter of seconds the ER was once again abuzz with staff rushing around; attending to the injured CSI.

"Thanks…" Eric rushed as Sarge ran past him.

"Ain't over yet," Sarge called back. "Party's just starting."

Sarge left the building and raced for another area….one more out in the open. He reached the underground parking area of the Miami Dade police department and went inside.

In a small room he pulled his wife close and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Neither of you have to be sorry," Horatio informed them. "We'll find him."

"No offense Caine but even if you do…he'll find us. It's out in the open now. We can't hide. It was his vow. No one ever found where he was…the stakes were never this high. My other partners turned, Darcy never gave it a thought. That's why he would have killed her tonight," Sarge explained. "But since he couldn't get her he took your man. We made a vow that if an innocent ever got in the way we'd pay the price. Tonight's that night."

"So now that it's in the open as you put it," Horatio started. "Where do you think he's gone?"

Maria looked up at Sarge and shook her head no. "We can't," she whispered.

"We'll offer Witness…" Frank started only to be cut off by a laugh.

"You're kidding right?" Sarge stopped Frank. "There is no protection from him…not unless…"

"He's dead," Maria finished her husband's sentence.

The room fell into dead silence…waiting on the decision that would change the fate of all.

Maria started to slowly nod her head and Horatio opened his phone. Simpson started to talk to Sarge and Maria and Frank started to arrange his team.

Time was not on their side.

XXXXXXXX

"Where is he?" Darcy demanded as she rushed into the hospital and up to Eric.

"He's being attended to…it was close a few times but I think he'll pull through," Eric smiled.

"Really?" Darcy asked quickly…not really believing it until she saw for herself. She pushed past Eric and into the ER. She looked at the doctor's and offered a weak smile. "I just had to know."

"He'll be okay…but we need to work."

"That makes two of us," she vowed angrily.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy leaned on Eric's shoulder and found herself drifting into a dazed stupor and then pulling herself back again.

"Sorry," she mumbled lazily.

"No worries," Eric stated as he rubbed his tired eyes. "I didn't want to spend the night in this room either…but I guess H is right…it's probably safer than at home."

"Well I was threatened with my job if I showed up at the Police Station…" Darcy frowned. "Like he's going to show up there," she mumbled in anger. "Boy I'd like to go one on one with him."

"Well I don't care where he is…just as long as it's not here," Eric uttered fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

Vertigo sat in his Black Cadillac SUV and uttered curses into the heavy night air. He knew his sister was the only other person who would have known of the hiding place at the warehouse…and now she dared defy him. She had to know the vow they made a long time back.

"Damn you Maria!" Vertigo cursed again. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat rest.

The drop tomorrow was off…all parties had to know that. If they had found him, he no doubt surmised they found Watt and Waters. He knew Caine was a smart man and had probably figured the two were brothers. They would be offered deals and would take them to keep their jail terms shorter.

"Good help is hard to find," he stated angrily. If they found the one spot, she'd no doubt lead them to the other…this was the safest place right now.

He gazed into the ER waiting room windows and spied the Eric and Darcy waiting on a nearby couch. "You take my family Caine…I return the favor."

XXXXXXXX

"This room is bomb proof," Adam Simpson told his seasoned agent, his wife and two daughters. "If Vertigo is coming back here, he'll have to come through me," Adam promised.

"Lock this door…open only when I give you the signal…" Adam said whispering in Sarge's ear.

"I won't fail you," Horatio told Sarge. "I promise."

"My best team is at your disposable Caine…I can't offer more without breaking their cover," Simpson told him.

"We might not need them Adam," Horatio told him. "I don't want to compromise their integrity. We have SWAT. I'll keep in touch."

Simpson watched them leave and then turned to face his own men. "None of you are a part of this…your lives are…"

"Sir," one of them spoke up. "He wants you…he has to come through us!"

They all nodded in agreement. "All for one right?" Another smiled.

"One for all…" Simpson finished. "Right."

XXXXXXXX

"Let's end this tonight Frank," Horatio stated firmly. "Think he's still there?"

"I hope so…for our sake."

XXXXXXXX

Eric stood up and started to lightly pace. He would glance every once and a while in at Calleigh and would find himself smiling. She looked so peaceful and wondered for a second what it would be like to just lay down beside her and hold her close to him…assuring her that she was safe and he wouldn't let anything happen to her again.

Trouble was he wasn't sure they were completely safe. He had every confidence in Horatio's skills, but this man meant business….

He headed back to the waiting area and looked down at Darcy. She had brought this upon his friend but never backed down or walked away; like some of the other's Ryan had known. He knew his friend had bitten off more than he could chew but didn't have the heart to tell him to walk away, especially not now. Maybe Darcy was what Ryan needed…that is if they all survived the night.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio and the SWAT team reached the second secret location of Dimitri Vertigo and go ready for their assault. He spied the Black Cadillac parked in the shadows and frowned.

"Let's go…"

XXXXXXXX

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor started to wheel Ryan into the hallway to take him to another room.

"Ryan!" Darcy shouted as she rushed up to his transfer bed. "Hey…" he managed.

"Doc?" Eric asked quickly.

"We can't tell from the outside if he has internal damage so we're taking him for x-rays just to be sure and then probably to a private room to rest. He's taken quite a beating but hopefully won't need surgery. But we just need to be sure."

"You just need to rest okay…I'll be right here the whole time," she half lied.

"Sorry…" he tried.

"Please don't," she said putting a finger to his lips to stop him. "Close your eyes and rest okay. I'll be up later."

XXXXXXXX

The SWAT team bust through the doors and into the empty building just as Horatio's PDA started to buzz.

"Where are you Vertigo!" Horatio demanded.

"You took from me Caine…now I take from you!"

"Were are you you son of a bi…"

Vertigo hung up but sent a text reply instead of words. Horatio looked into his palm and felt his world stop.

"Oh god…" Horatio said looking at Frank. "Frank…"

"Where is he?" Frank demanded as Horatio held up the PDA

All it read was:

_**"ER"**_

XXXXXXXX

And just as Darcy got up and rushed and over to Ryan's side, Eric in tow, the black SUV sped towards the two large doors; Eric's PDA buzzed but he wouldn't get the message in time.

And as the SUV's front end started to dance with the glass doors all that was heard was the sound of four rapidly beating hearts and one single tear hitting the floor from inside the ER…

Then….it was quiet…there wasn't even time to scream…


	6. The Fall of the House of Evil

**Title: The Unforgiven  
Chapter 6 – The Fall of the House of Evil**

"Miami General and move it!" Horatio shouted to the Helicopter pilot. "Frank I'm heading for Miami General!."

Frank gathered up the SWAT team and raced after them, fearing the worst. "I'll go for Simpson!" Frank told Horatio.

XXXXXXXX

Vertigo laughed as he plowed through the double doors, sending glass and debris in every direction imaginable. He watched all three starting to be assaulted with the deadly shards and surmised they wouldn't survive.

One last stop.

Vice Headquarters and his sister.

"She dies tonight," he vowed as he backed up the now smoking vehicle and sped away.

XXXXXXXX

"Ryan! Darcy!" Eric shouted as he grabbed her arm and tried to yank her back while at the same time trying in vain to pull Ryan out of harms way. Sadly his back collided with the ER doors and hindered their escape.

Calleigh was pulled from her sleepy stupor just in time to hear Eric's cries. Her eyes immediately watered as a single tear escaped her eye and slid to the hospital floor, then room around her exploded.

Sadly she was too drugged to make a move out of harms way and could only hold her breath and pray as the debris burst through the doors and rushed in her direction, sending her slamming into the nearest wall, a cascade of divider fabric and hospital instruments starting to rain down on her already fragile body. "Eric," she called out in agony.

Darcy felt herself falling onto Eric and Ryan falling out of his bed and on top of her. The force of the blast sending them hurtling into the ER partition doors. Eric felt his shoulder pop and let out a gasp of pain. His head collided with the window which offered little protection as Eric slammed into the floor, his body absorbing most of the beating, and some of the glass.

Darcy found herself flying past Eric to his right. She slammed into a side wall and came to a stop in a dizzy heap on a bed of glass and Eric's legs. A piece of ceiling landing on top of her chest, dealing her another hard blow to an already battered body. Thankfully it punctured nothing major.

Ryan's body flew to Eric's left. The top half of him slammed into a chair and his lower into the wall. He let out a cry as he felt his freshly mended ribs crack with the hard connection.

After what seemed like a small eternity – although in reality it was only seconds – the ER offered an eerie quiet followed quickly by bells ringing and people starting to shout. The weapon of destruction was gone…leaving in its wake death and despair.

"Darcy…" Ryan wheezed.

"Ryan…" Darcy whispered back.

"I'm okay…" Eric lied in pain.

Eric slowly rolled over and looked up in horror to see Calleigh struggling to keep herself from being swallowed by the debris. "Calleigh!" Eric called out as he tried to get to his knees. He got half way up and shouted in agony. He looked at his arm to see a piece of ceiling rebar sticking through it. But pushing it aside he had to get to her.

"Eric…" she whispered as she watched his slowly crawl to help her.

Darcy twisted herself around to see a shard of glass sticking in her side. "Damn…" she cursed softly as she started to pull it out. She cried out in pain but was thankful the part that went in wasn't that deep. "Ryan…" she huffed. "Are you okay?"

"Not really…" he croaked in return. "You?"

"Felt better," she said raising herself to a sitting position. She glanced around at the nursing station only to see it in shambles with medics scrambling to help the ones who were injured critically. She crawled over to Ryan and tried to help him sit up also. They leaned against the wall to catch their breath. "You just rest," she told him. "I guess you'll really need those x-rays now," she lightly added making him half smile.

"Eric!" Darcy shouted. "You and Calleigh okay?"

"We're okay," Eric assured them as he sat beside Calleigh, holding her hand once again and trying to focus on anything but his own pain. He looked at the sent message he sent Horatio and Frank and sighed heavily. Would it really end tonight? He closed his eyes and leaned against a piece of broken wall as a group of medics rushed to his side to tend to his arm.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you hear?" Frank said into the phone.

"They're still alive…" Horatio said. "You know what that means."

"Yeah…he's headed right for us!"

XXXXXXXX

"Whatever happens, he's not getting through!" Simpson called out loudly as his men got ready. As it was the night shift, the crew of Vice police was light. The office they were in was attached to the main Miami Dade Police Building but there was little protection from a man bent on revenge and murder.

Simpson put down his PDA and looked around and bumped into the one face he didn't expect.

"Sarge…what…"

"I can't let you fight my battles for me," Sarge insisted. "Maria and the girls are safe. This ends tonight…one way or another…he dies," Sarge vowed.

Simpson nodded is head in understanding. "Let's finish this then."

XXXXXXXX

As Vertigo neared Miami Dade Police Department he knew they'd be waiting.

"How predicable..." he uttered, wiping a blood smear across his face from the hospital crash. He too hadn't emerged unscathed but pushed aside the pain in favor of vengeance. He was sure he wouldn't get out without a very bloody fight but as long as his family paid for their betrayal that's all that would matter.

"For you father…" Vertigo swore as he parked the SUV, grabbed the two automatic's and headed back into the still of night.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio rushed through the front doors to check on his team. All Eric said was they were alive…but didn't elaborate.

"Ryan…" he said rushing to their side. He did a once over both he and Darcy and frowned. "Any dead?"

"Yeah two…" Darcy replied with remorse, moving her head in the direction of the once frantic medics. Horatio cursed and then looked back. "Ryan?"

"We'll be okay," Darcy winced. "How's Sarge? He's going after them now right?" She asked in a panic trying to get herself up.

"Just rest now…there is nothing we can do," Horatio urged. "Frank is with SWAT and Simpson is…"

"Horatio…" Darcy interrupted. "Vertigo will find a way in…one that no one suspects," Darcy rushed.

"It will end tonight," Horatio assured them. "I promise."

Darcy offered a small nod but said nothing. They watched Horatio leave them and then head into the ER where Eric and Calleigh were waiting for help.

Within minutes a team of doctors finally arrived and all were being tended to. Horatio gave Eric instructions and then headed for Frank.

XXXXXXXX

"We got the building surrounded," Frank told Simpson. "We are doing a perimeter search now…if we find his SUV…"

"We're ready Frank, thanks," Simpson stated heavily. "If we survive this I'll owe you one."

Frank offered a sideways half smile and closed off his two-way. Just as he was about to advance the call came through that they found Vertigo's SUV in a hiding place in the back.

"So he's inside…proceed with extreme caution," Frank ordered.

XXXXXXXX

After years of dealing with Vice; he had bought the blueprints to the building and was making his way in secret to his intended destination and final resting spot.

The room surrounding the vault that kept Ramos family safe was as quiet as a tomb…a telling display of destiny waiting to be revealed.

XXXXXXXX

"I have to go…" Darcy rushed as she struggled to get to her feet.

"You can't…you could have internal bleeding," Ryan rushed as he tried to stand up. Darcy put a hand to his shoulder and made him stay put.

"I'm lead on this…don't you see…Sarge risked the lives of his entire family to save my life…I can't…Ryan I can't just stand by and do nothing. I have to try."

"I'm going with you…" Ryan insisted.

"Stay here," she said firmly, her eyes slightly watering. She felt the pain inside but knew she could leave her friend in the hands of his sworn enemy. "I have only surface wounds…Ryan you just sustained a major beating at Vertigo's hands. You need to rest now," she smiled. She kissed him gently on the lips and then stood up to leave.

"Did you know? Did you know about your partner and his family connections?" Ryan asked as she turned to leave.

"Yes," she admitted without turning around.

"And you were offered a buy out also?" He further probed, almost out of breath.

"Yes," she resigned, her shoulders slightly slumping.

"Were you…even tempted…"

"I'm human Ryan, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't…but for only a second. Loyalty isn't for sale," she firmly admitted.

"Loyalty to Ramos?" He pressed.

"To myself." She admitted.

With that she rushed out of the smashed doors and onto her bike. Her body hadn't absorbed the impact Ryan's did but with the mess that just happened she'd be lying if she didn't admit she was now feeling the pain. Not finding her helmet, started the super bike and raced into the night.

XXXXXXXX

Vertigo heard the voices in the distance and felt his own heart starting to race. He would be taking down his own…his blood. The one thing he vowed to his father he'd never do. But he knew that if Maria was willing to cross him for the sake of her family even once, she'd do it again. And he couldn't take the chance of looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

Inwardly he knew he had made her life a living hell. But at the moment was so consumed with his own personal vengeance that he couldn't see the two innocent lives that he would be destroying…two young lives that were also tied to him.

He neared the second hallway opening and stopped. His bullet proof vest was in tact but was sure they wouldn't be aiming for his chest, sadly they didn't make bullet proof hats.

He strapped the two handguns to his sides and readied the auto's.

"Tonight I avenge you father…" he whispered in agony.

XXXXXXXX

Natalia rushed into the battered entrance and up to Eric. She tried to help whoever she could find. She finally left Ryan on a fresh bed beside Eric and went to check on Calleigh with the doctor.

"I can hear you thinking," Eric finally said to Ryan. Eric let out a huff and looked at his freshly bandaged arm as he slid down the wall into a sitting position beside Ryan's bed.

"What if she doesn't…"

"Someone how I don't think that Darcy is just going to throw herself in front of her partner if there is another way," Eric explained.

Ryan let out a huff and knew his friend was right. He would glance at the clock but knew it was only making things worse. "So if this all ends peacefully think we can go back…like back to the beginning…"

"Do you want to?" Eric asked.

"I…I don't know…" Ryan moaned. "Why couldn't she be a _secretary!_" He finished making them all laugh, even Calleigh.

XXXXXXXX

"Sarge!" Vertigo said over the loud speaker. "I know you're here. Send out Maria and you walk away."

Sarge didn't answer only looked at his boss and shook his head no. He fired off a few rounds at the ceiling speaker as his answer. There was no way he was going to give his wife to anyone…let alone her brother take her life over his. That was part of his wedding vow to her.

Vertigo moved forward a few more feet, his hand on one of two grenades. He would use them only if he had no other choice. They would only guarantee mass loss of life…not targeted. This has to be precise.

Horatio reached Vice Headquarters before Darcy and rushed around the back. He found the battered Cadillac as Frank had told him and pulled his piece. He was about to enter the first door when he heard the roar of the super bike and turned to see Darcy stop short and rush to his side.

"I can't sit this dance out," she frowned.

"I welcome the company," Horatio said handing her his backup piece. Darcy took the gun and they both rushed inside.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…" Eric said sitting down beside Calleigh.

"How are you?" She asked weakly.

"I think I got a concussion and a few cracked ribs…not to mention a lot of scrapes and bruises, but I think I'll live. How do you feel?" He asked with a frown.

"A bit woozy but I'll live thanks to you. I never got to thank you," she continued.

"I was really worried for a time there," Eric said warmly. "I wish I could have at least got one of them but…"

"It's okay," she hushed. "Think Ryan will be okay?"

"If Darcy survives tonight…maybe," Eric started. "But she's still Vice…I mean I've known guys on Vice and they do dangerous stuff. Frank said she's the field lead…pretty big job for a woman…no offense. From what I've seen she takes her job very seriously. What if she's undercover for months at a time? Sometimes if they're deep undercover then…I don't know," Eric huffed as he leaned against the wall behind them. "But I hope so for his sake. He's been so lost as of late. I've met of his girlfriends…but they had no substance. Pretty yes but that's about it."

Calleigh studied his face as he talked and smiled to herself. He was such a caring man and yet he always put on such a brave face around everyone else. He let no one get past the iron wall he put up; except her. He had found an ally in her and she wasn't about to suffer it lightly.

"Whatever happens…tonight will end in our favor," she whispered before she drifted back into sleep.

"I hope so," Eric huffed as he turned back to Ryan, who only frowned but said nothing in return.

Ryan's mind swam with tormented images of Darcy dying at Vertigo's hands. He saw her broken body being ravaged by his men and quickly closed his watery eyes to wipe the images away. Then he reminded himself that it was one man going up against the best. Horatio and Frank were there and neither would let her just give up her life if there was another way.

"Everything will be okay," he chanted over and over again. He closed his eyes and offered a prayer – just in case.

Soon a fresh team of medics and ambulances arrived. Horatio has arranged to have them transferred to South Shore to receive proper treatment. Natalia arranged it all and then followed in the CSI Hummer. She was happy she was following her team to safety but her thoughts, much like everyone else's, now rested with the small team trying to take down a mad man bent on death.

XXXXXXXX

Vertigo advanced and now stood several feet from the army he must get through. As always he did have a backup plan. And as soon as Horatio and Darcy entered the lower level the started to make their move.

He passed by the open entrance and tossed in the first grenade.

"GRENADE!" Simpson shouted as he pushed Sarge to the side just as the room opened up in front of him.

Horatio and Darcy were thrown from their feet to the floor. However, in seconds Horatio was helping Darcy to her feet and they were now racing for ground zero.

Frank picked himself up from his corner hiding place and drew his piece. "Fire when you see him!" He shouted.

"Help the wounded!" Simpson shouted to his team. Again in seconds the Vice and SWAT members that were still in tact helped their fellow comrades to a safe place inside the safe with Maria and her daughters.

Sarge was wounded in the blast, but like Simpson was holding his own.

"Vertigo!" Horatio called from behind. "You are surrounded. There is no way out!"

"Caine!" Vertigo shouted in return. "I brought uninvited guests! Please say hello for me!"

"Darcy!" Horatio shouted as he pushed Darcy towards a small closet just as the four men behind them started to open fire.

Then it began…

Vertigo threw the last grenade sending the closest SWAT members flying backwards in all directions.

He readied his automatic weapons, rushed the room and opened fire, cutting down all in his path.

Horatio fired back at the men that had him and Darcy caught in a cross-fire. Frank ordered a few of the SWAT to help Darcy and Horatio. He tried to brush the smoke from his eyes and focus but with all the images moving about it was more difficult than expected.

Vertigo rushed for Simpson, sending two bullets into his vest, two into his leg and one grazing his neck. Simpson let out a cry as he crumpled to the ground.

Sarge was next. A piece of shrapnel had taken him to the ground, but a cry of agony he pushed it aside and readied himself to face his foe. He pushed himself to his knees as Vertigo rushed him.

Sarge felt the first bullet strike his upper arm, just as he raised it to protect his head. It bounced off his badge and embedded itself in the wall behind him. Sarge fired off his first shot and it caught Vertigo in the upper right side. He faltered to the side but kept coming.

Then time seemed to slow and four humans emerged to square off. Vertigo kept his gaze on Sarge, his gun aiming at his head. He cocked the trigger and fired.

In the same instance, Darcy and Horatio both aimed at Vertigo and also fired; their bullets joining Sarge's.

Every bullet hit its mark and soon all was silence once again; smoke hanging in the air, blood soaking into the floor.

The war was over…leaving many casualties in its wake.

"Oh no…" Darcy whispered in horror as she watched her partner fall. Then without warning she fell to the floor beside him.

"Frank!"

"Oh…not good…Horatio what have we done!"


	7. A Time to heal

**Title: The Unforgiven  
Chapter 7 – A Time to Heal**

Horatio felt for a pulse in Darcy's neck and found it to be faint. "I'm okay…" she whispered. "Just exhausted. Help Sarge."

Trip looked Sarge over and frowned. He radioed for help as Simpson crawled to his side to help his fallen man.

"Think I'll live…" Sarge whispered.

"You better damn it," Simpson cursed as he leaned up against a broken desk to catch his breath.

Darcy reached out and grabbed her partner's hand. "You better come back to me," she begged.

Sarge's eyes fluttered open and his breathing started to shallow. "Maria…" he managed.

One of the agents rushed to open the safe room just as the medics started to fill the room.

Frank started to give directions to the last few remaining SWAT members while Horatio continued to wait with Darcy. He looked over at Vertigo's bullet ridden body and sighed.

"What a waste…" Simpson managed. "All this for one man."

Maria rushed to her husband's side and glanced up and looked at her deceased brother. She looked over at Simpson and then Horatio. "Thank you," she uttered. "For ending this."

"Ma'am he was your brother," Horatio stated.

"He stopped being my brother when our father died," she said firmly. "Now at least we can finally live in peace."

Sarge looked up at his wife and winced. "Sorry…"

"Shhh," she said. "Now we are free."

"We all are," Darcy whispered.

"How are you holding up?" Horatio asked as one of the paramedics gently lifted Darcy onto a nearby stretcher.

"I'll be fine now," she uttered through watery eyes as she watched her partner being treated.

After what seemed like an eternity they were all en route to South Shore Hospital as Miami General was still being attended to. Horatio arranged for Calleigh and Ryan to be transferred to South Shore so the team could be together.

Ryan was moved from South Shore's x-ray department to a private room right beside Calleigh's. He had a long list of non life threatening injuries and would recover in no time.

Natalia paced nervously as she waited for Darcy and the rest to arrive. Horatio had called and informed her and Eric while they were en route with the rest of the team. Natalia squeezed Ryan's hand and smiled down to him. "She's going to be fine."

Ryan offered a weak smile and tried to sit up. Offering a cry of pain he quickly lay back down. "It can wait…" he whispered to the empty room.

Finally Darcy and Sarge arrived; Sarge was rushed into Surgery while Darcy and the other injured agents were taken into the ER to be mended accordingly.

"Well?" Ryan anxiously asked Horatio as Horatio walked into his room.

"It's over Mr. Wolfe and the good guys won," Horatio smiled. "How are you?"

"I'll be sore for a bit yet," Ryan offered.

"How's Calleigh?"

"She's resting next door. Eric cracked a few ribs but otherwise I think he'll be okay," Ryan frowned. "Was Darcy shot?"

"Just a graze," Horatio told him. "She's quite the soldier."

Ryan only offered a smile but said nothing. After a few minutes Horatio left him to go and see Eric and Calleigh and then, he and Frank headed back to the Station house to see how the repairs were coming and to see to the body transfer of Vertigo Dimitri.

About an hour later Darcy slowly walked out of the ER and up to Horatio. "I think he's going to pull through," she said giving Maria a hug. "I'm sorry…" Darcy offered. "I didn't…not for even a second think about crossing over," she told her female friend.

"I know," Maria smiled. "Sarge told me. I always trusted you and so did he. This was the right thing to do."

"I wish there had been another way," Darcy told her.

"If it wasn't Sarge, it would have been either you or me to pull the trigger on Dimitri," she said looking at Horatio. "Sorry."

"No need," Horatio smiled warmly. "I know what it means to have a betrayal in family."

Darcy gave one more hug to Maria, thanked Horatio and then headed up stairs to see Ryan.

"Hey Soldier Girl," Ryan smiled as Darcy gently touched his bruised cheek and pushed a sweaty strand off her forehead.

"Sounds like a nice tat," Darcy smiled in return, the drugs starting to take effect on him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she sat down beside him. "I didn't want you to have to…"

"No need to be sorry," he whispered, trying to give her hand a squeeze. "I look worse then I am," Ryan assured her. "Nothing major broken. Did you see Eric and Calleigh?"

"Yeah…Calleigh's in the room next door and recovering nicely. Eric's arm was stitched up and he'll be sore for a few more days but he'll be okay. I'm just glad that Vertigo's damage wasn't permanent."

Ryan only offered a smile back but was unable to stop his eyes from watering.

"What is it?" Darcy asked quickly.

"I was scared," he finally admitted. "Don't think les…" he started only to have her silence him with a soft kiss.

"I think you're one of the bravest men I know," she whispered.

"Because I'm still alive?" He croaked.

"No…because you dare to date me," she replied.

Ryan smiled back and felt his nerves starting to settle a bit more. "Thanks…I guess I owe Sarge a thanks also. How is he?"

"Sarge is in Surgery and Adam also…the rest of the team is in the ER with minor dings and cuts," she informed him. She noticed the drugs starting to take over his system again and him trying to fight them. "You need to sleep," she told him as she leaned forward to say good night.

"Stay with me," he begged holding onto her hand. "Please?"

Darcy gently took his hand as she sat down beside him once again in the dimly lit, quiet private room. She rested against the wall panel and watched him fall asleep. Tonight a major battle had been fought and the right team won. However a family tie was broken and it could never be undone. She wondered how Sarge's family would recover after this but then again surmised that other mob families had come through other battles and been the stronger for it. This would be the case here. Maria was an amazing woman; she had dared to go against her family and thankfully won. They would all be okay.

"How did I ever meet you Ryan Wolfe?" She whispered into the darkness. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He was opposite of her in many ways; but just what she needed. She needed an opposite to keep her sane; for nights when the cases were just too intense and the pressure to give in just too raw. She needed someone well grounded to pull her back – Ryan was it. He just didn't know what he brought into her life. There would be time to prove to each other whey they meant to the other.

"So different," she mused as she closed her eyes once again. This time they spiraled back in time – to a person she was hoping Ryan would make her forget. Sadly she feared that would never happen.

_"Jared!"_

_"Darcy!...you said…"_

_"Jared why didn't you wait!_ _I told you to wait…why did…"_

_"You lied…Darcy you lied to me!"_

_"I'm sorry…Jared I'm sorry…"_

_"I can't believe you did this to me…to us!"_

_"Why didn't you wait!...."_

_Her mind then showed a burning building, a man yelling at her to get out, her screaming and shouting in return, the house starting to cave in and then a funeral._

A tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away. She glanced at Ryan who was still sleeping and frowned. "I'm glad he's gone…I'm glad Jared is gone," she whispered in torment.

She hadn't expected to really like Miami, much less find anyone who had the potential to fill the void that Jared left. But now things were different. She had really enjoyed the few hours she had with Eric and Calleigh and figured if _they_ could carry on a professional relationship while being romantically inclined perhaps there was hope for her and Ryan.

Should I risk it? She asked herself. _Can you withstand another possible failed relationship if this doesn't work_? Her mind countered. Jared had taught her to lock her heart away but in a few short days, Ryan had managed to draw it back out again – something she thought would never happen. Her partner had risked his life for hers and she proved they were a team by helping to take down the man that threatened his family's future. She had met a strong ally in Maria and had come to really admire and respect her partner's wife. But she also had to admire Calleigh. A strong, independent woman who was able to balance an obviously crazy work/life schedule.

"Maybe this will work," she whispered as she dozed off again into the darkness. Ryan heard the words and without opening his eyes offered a smile and fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Gosh I feel like you guys have been away forever," Natalia smiled the next morning as she walked into the hospital room and sat down beside Calleigh. "But I'm glad you're okay. How's Ryan today?"

"He's fine," Eric said walking into the room and up to them. "Darcy's in with Sarge."

"Is he going to make it?" Calleigh asked.

"Well I heard it was touch and go for a few minutes there but I think he'll pull through," Eric told them.

"How is Ryan, I mean with Darcy and all?" Calleigh asked Eric with a frown.

"Okay I think," he huffed. "I didn't get to talk to her much as she was whisked away to see Sarge's doctor and then taken upstairs by Maria and her girls."

"I hope they both pull through this, I mean emotionally," Natalia mentioned.

"I think they will," Eric replied. "They are both what the other needs."

They all talked for a bit longer and then it was time to get the day really started. Natalia gave them a quick update and then joined Horatio in the Hummer as they headed back for the lab to pack the case away for good. Eric headed home to shower and freshen up but was back at Calleigh's side a few hours later with the promise to return the day after and help her home and see that she was okay.

Darcy quickly finished up her paperwork at the makeshift Vice Headquarters; eager to get to the hospital to help Ryan to check out and make sure he was okay getting home. Both Miami Dade General and the CSI/Police station were in major need of repairs after Dimitri's vengeful spree. The rest of her crew stopped by to make sure she was okay and she stopped by Simpson's place to ensure her boss was fine.

Then it was time to get back to Ryan. As she entered the hospital she felt her heart starting to beat a bit faster. The case was over and now it was time to focus on him – them. That thought scared her a bit. Now there would be a time in between cases when it would just be them. Her brain had a hard time focusing on that but she knew if she ever wanted to be happy again she had to take this first step. She took a deep breath and headed into his room.

Eric had already taken Calleigh home and had promised Horatio that he would take care of her for a few days and then both would be back in business.

Sarge was moved to ICU with Maria at his side. He was going to recover just fine and be back at work after taking a few weeks to spend time with his family and help Maria wrap up the Vertigo estate for good. She stood to inherit everything but Sarge assured Darcy that he would still be her partner and even footed the bill her for apartment reno's. That was a deal she couldn't turn down.

"Morning," she smiled at Ryan walking up to his bed. He was slightly sitting up and looked like a different man from the day before. "Well you look a whole lot fresher than last night," she mentioned, taking off her yellow jacket and putting it on the chair beside them.

"Well thanks to Sarge and Maria, I'm here to give you a morning kiss," she said offering her to lean in. She did for the kiss but he didn't let go. She finally pulled back and noticed some uncertainly in his usually confident gaze.

"What?" She questioned.

Ryan quickly shook it off but she wasn't buying it. "It's nothing," he lied.

"Oh you're so lying," Darcy frowned. "Ryan…" she started, quickly looking away towards the bright Miami morning.

"It's okay…I understand," he rushed in error.

"You…understand?...What do you understand?" She asked slowly.

"If you want to bre…"

Darcy quickly looked back and him and smiled. "You want to give a secretary a try?"

"Will you dress up like one?" He countered with a grin. "But…"

"I'm not having this conversation. I won't let you doubt yourself every time we face a hardship. I don't walk away that easily," she tried to convince herself. "I work Vice. I am going to have tough times…weeks under cover…a life that…"

"That what?" Ryan asked quickly.

"Ryan if you don't like my work that's one thing but me…"

"I don't doubt you," Ryan rushed. "It's me…I just don't want you to get…well bored," he admitted in a sheepish tone. "I've heard some stories from you…stuff from Sarge and the others…I mean you like it…"

"Yeah I like Motor-cross and super bikes; I have tattoos and leather pants and am not a girly-girl…I'll never be Natalia or Calleigh. I know that and don't make excuses for it. But I'm a one man gal and trust me unless I'm betrayed I'll never just give up. I don't find you boring Ryan…if I did, I wouldn't be here. You keep me _real_, for lack of a better term. You will be my voice of reason to pull me back to reality when I'm in too deep. I need that from you. I'm looking for substance…trust me the night we had with Calleigh and Eric was so close to normal I actually enjoyed it. I just want a real life…I want you to keep me real."

"I can give you that," Ryan smiled. "Plus I'm not _that_ boring," he said pulling her close and whispering in her ear, making her blush.

"When do you leave?" She asked weakly. She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For coming to my rescue in that bar. You were just what I needed."

"I do have to ask one question," he said with a serious tone. "About that Tattoo."

"Uh which one?" She nervously asked; thinking in her mind he had finally seen the _"Jared"_ tattoo.

"_The Unforgiven_?" He asked.

She felt a large inward sigh of relief and smiled back. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal the intricate tattoo; the other still carefully hidden. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it; claming then it was a drunken mistake and the name of her dog.

"That refers to my take downs," she lied. She regretted lying so early in their relationship but felt since that door was now closed there was no need to burden Ryan with the troubles of her sordid past; a mistake that she would regret until her death. She was just thankful that Jared was gone and Ryan was her future. "They are Unforgiven…for all their wrongs."

"Who makes that call?" He asked seriously. "You?"

"Oh no…a higher power," she winked. "I only make them pay for it. I guess I'm part of that group also."

He lightly laughed but sensed that since there was some hesitation in her voice she wasn't telling him the whole truth. But it could wait. He didn't want to scare her off by asking about something that she obviously didn't care to bring up.

Ryan pulled her close and held on for what seemed like forever. He wasn't about to let go; he didn't want to. And while the bright Miami sun started to bathe them in it's warm glow and encompass them in it's loving embrace, they forgot about the past weeks woe's and decided to focus on the prospects of the future.

Ryan would heal from his wounds and get back to the CSI lab; joining Eric, Calleigh and the rest of the team. Darcy would go back to Vice, her partner Sarge at her side. And for a time the world would be right and they would start to focus on a new future together.

But things from the past have a way of catching up to us in the future; usually when we least expect it.

XXXXXXXX

_**4 WEEKS LATER**_

_"Where to today sir?"_

_"Miami, Florida," the man answered in return._

_"Passport?"_

_"Here you go," he said handing it to the ticket agent._

_"Thank you Mr. Hawkes**.**"_

_"It's just **Jared**," he winked taking his ticket and heading for the gate marked Miami. _

XXXXXXXX

_But that's another story…._

If you want a sequel and want to see what trouble Jared causes Ryan when he resurfaces please leave me a review and let me know.

Thanks in advance!

AIP


End file.
